


De Facto [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, English Accent, M/M, Medical Kink, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sex Toys, Soundcloud, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks he has a normal sex life with Sherlock until, of course, he doesn't.  If Sherlock can invent his own job, he can invent his own fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Facto [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/gifts).
  * Inspired by [De Facto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233651) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



> A bit of light-hearted sexytime for our intrepid duo after last week's angst!  
> Sherlock always manages to push the boundaries, though!  
> I'm taking advantage of pennydreadful's blanket permission to podfic her works. I hope she approves!
> 
> lockedinjohnlock@gmail.com, if you want to contact me outside ao3  
> Please inflate my ego with comments and kudos?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'De Facto' by pennydreadful read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345721) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
